Known in the related art is a projection apparatus that projects an image based on an image signal on a projection medium such as a screen and a wall by driving a display element based on an input image signal, modulating light from a light source by the display element, and emitting the light through an optical system.
The optical system uses an optical component such as a projection lens and a cross dichroic prism. The light that has been modulated by the display element is, upon passing through the optical system, affected based on properties of the optical component used in the optical system. This causes a phenomenon called an optical flare where an edge portion on a projected image that is projected on the projection medium bleeds. Disclosed in Patent Literature 1 is a configuration where the optical flare is corrected in response to ambient lights by image processing.